


Who Needs a Furnace, Anyway?

by corruptedkid



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom Bingo 2017, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptedkid/pseuds/corruptedkid
Summary: The heater in Frank and Gerard's apartment breaks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for prompt: huddle together for warmth

The first thing Gerard noticed as he shut the apartment door behind him was how fucking cold it was. 

A bit of a chill was normal. He and Frank weren’t millionaires; they couldn’t afford to keep the heat on full blast all the time. But this was different. Outside, the world was white with snow, and the inside didn’t feel much warmer. Gerard could only tell the temperature was above freezing because the snowflakes clumped on his head were beginning to melt into his hair. 

“Frank?” he called, rubbing his hands over his arms. It didn’t do much to warm him up. “Why is it so fucking cold in here?”

The only response was a weak groan from their bedroom. 

Gerard rolled his eyes as he kicked his boots off. He thought about taking off his coat, then decided against it. He needed the extra warmth. The temperature only seemed to drop as he padded to the bedroom. In the ten seconds it took him to reach the door, he had begun shivering. 

“Seriously, Frankie, did you convert this place into an igloo without telling me?” he asked, poking his head in the door, then stopped. 

Frank was curled up into a ball on the mattress, with only his face visible through a pile of what looked like every blanket they owned. He looked absolutely pitiful. Gerard wished he could take a picture and frame it. 

“Heater broke,” Frank mumbled. “Somebody was supposed to come look at it, but they couldn’t drive through the snow.”

“Well,” Gerard said. The news should have upset him, but he was still trying not to laugh. “That fucking sucks.”

“It really does.” Frank made a displeased noise. “What’re you still doing over there? Get in here.” He held out his arms, which were more like two lumps of blanket, and Gerard couldn’t suppress a giggle.

“Don’t laugh at me, asshole," Frank whined. “You can stay out there in the cold for all I care!”

“All right, all right.” Gerard unzipped his coat, laying it out on the floor to dry. Once it wasn’t covered in melted snow, he could add it to their blanket pile. “Move over.”

Frank shifted on the mattress, scooting back so Gerard could flop down beside him. 

Gerard wriggled beneath the blankets, sighing with content, and curled himself around Frank, who promptly shrieked and shoved him away. 

“What the _fuck_ , dude, your hands are so fucking cold!”

“They’re not that bad,” Gerard complained. “You’re hogging the warmth, come on.”

“Don’t you dare put those ice blocks on me.”

“How am I supposed to warm them up, then?”

“I don’t fucking know! Go light a fire or something, jeez!” Frank wrapped the blankets tighter around himself. 

Gerard gave his best pouty look.

Frank stared at him for a good five seconds before giving in. “Fine, he grumbled. “But if you put your feet on me, I’ll call the fucking cops.” Gerard smiled as Frank scooted closer to him. He was burning hot compared to the storm outside, and Gerard could already feel his fingertips beginning to thaw just from being near him. 

“How long before the heater gets fixed?” he asked, pressing a kiss to the top of Frank’s head.

“Dunno,” Frank mumbled. “Not soon enough. I bet you fifty bucks I’m gonna end up with pneumonia again.”

Gerard tentatively touched one hand to Frank’s side, and when he didn’t jump away, wrapped his arm around him so they were snuggled close beneath the blankets. Frank made a satisfied noise, and Gerard kissed him again, this time on his nose. “I dunno,” he said. “This isn’t so bad. I can keep you warm.”

Frank giggled. “That sounds like a line.”

Gerard raised his eyebrows. “I mean, it could be.”

“Mmm. Later. If we try anything now, I’m gonna get frostbite on my dick.” Frank giggled again, nuzzling his face into Gerard’s neck. “This works for me.”

“Me too,” Gerard agreed. He shifted a bit closer to Frank. They were almost at the same temperature now, Gerard’s skin warm against his. 

Getting up was going to suck, but until then, Gerard was perfectly content to lie under this pile of blankets, with Frank curled up against him. It was all he could have wanted.


End file.
